Saving
by GhoustHuntMaixNaru
Summary: Naru leaves for England 5 year comes back, but where's Mai and when Naru gets a case involing Mai who does Mai have with her, Mai is different with 2 little kids running around. What is wrong with Mai? Will Naru be able to unfold everything before, times up? Sry i suck a summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ff so, please R&R Disclaimer

Normal P.O.V

It has been 5 years since SPR broke apart, while Naru and Lin left for England to tell his parents he found Gene. Everyone from SPR, Ayako, Masako, John, and Monk kept in touch with each other, but where is the brown haired and brown eyes bubbly girl. Ever since Naru and Lin left no one has been able to find Mai, she just up and disappeared. After 5 years Naru and Lin came back from England to open SPR, Naru hoping to get his team back together.

Naru's P.O.V

Lin and I stepped off the plane in Japan I was hoping to open SPR because there is more cases, also I wanted to see a certain Brown hair assistant, well that what Lin told me. I wouldn't deny it either I did miss her, but I don't think Mai will want to see me ever again after what I did to her which I don't blame her. We found Ms. Hara, John, Monk, and Ms. Matsuzaki. I sighed, no Mai. "Hey Naru long time no see!" Monk said waving. "Where's Mai?" Lin asked. With that question everyone's smiling faces turned to frowned. "You guys didn't know?" Ms. Matsuzaki asked. "What happened?" I asked "Well the day you guys left we couldn't find her, we haven't found her, she just disappear." Ms. Hara said. "Well as you know I have came back to open SPR." I said. "Getting as many cases as you used to is what you think is going to happen good luck." Monk said. "Why is that?" "Oh you probably haven't heard there is another company in Tokyo that opened a little after a year after you left." "Oh yeah I heard about her, in her company she only has an assistant, sometimes her 5 year old twins, also she won't let anyone see her perform her exorcisms, she solves her cases in like one day. They say she is even smart and better ghost hunter then the great Oliver Davis." John said, and then everyone looked at Naru. "Let's get going." I said, but I thought 'who is this new person.'

Normal P.O.V

(At SPR)

Everyone got SPR and they organized everything, Naru got settled in his office remembering the old days at SPR with everyone, including Mai. He smiled remembering Mai, her arguing, her tea, her laugh, smile, and her always talking mouth. Someone knocked on the door and a woman about in her 40s walked in. "Uh are you Mr. Shibuya-san?" "Yes." "I have a case I would like you to investigate." "Okay can you tell me what has been happening." "Yes it hasn't been happening to me, but at the apartments I own a girl living there with her twins is who it has been happening to, maybe you have heard of her she a famous ghost hunter in Tokyo. She told me not to worry about it, but I can't help but worry when I'm around her in her house knifes fall after her and things bang on the doors and walls. Also on her back there are burns that never go away and the same lettering in the lobby in blood behind a poster it said 'You only have 7 days left.' These writings has been there since she moved there five years ago, but they didn't say 7 days, first it said 7 years when she moved in, but when she had her twins it went down to 5 years and now her countdown is 7 days and I don't know what's going to happen. She says leave it alone it is her fate, it is her fault this is happening." The woman started crying. "What is this person's name Ms.-" "I'm Yuuki Kurki and the woman's name is Mai Taniyama and her twin are Akito and Aidou Taniyama." Once Naru heard that name he accepted the case and thought '_Mai are you okay? When did you get so strong? When did you get so smart? Even smarter than me, Mai_'


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first ff so, please R&R Disclaimer

Mai's P.O.V

Akito and Aidou finally fell asleep after I gave them something to drink. I sighed, but then smiled afterwards. I was about to go to bed, but then winced in pain because of my back. '_7 days now huh_?' I sighed again and touched my neck, touching two marks on it. '_There's nothing you can do Mai, it was your fault for being so stupid 5 years ago._' I told myself. A knife flew over and went straight toward me I dodged it without a problem and it lodged into the wall. I went over to the wall and pulled it out, and put it back in the kitchen. I heard a knock on the door, and went to answer, I had a bad feeling about who was at the door. It didn't feel like Yuuki, when I got to the door and touched the knob I had a weird chill down my spine. I opened it and saw someone I didn't want to see until I saw him in the pits of hell, Naru. I quickly slammed the door in his and Lin's face and held my throat I slid down in door still holding my throat, my eyes now red. '_Why now why did he have to show up now? Why I have to act up now? I haven't acted up in 5 years like this, at least.' _I laughed. '_That person really likes seeing me like this. That's what I get for being a damned child.' _Someone knocked on the door again and started saying something, it was Yuuki. "Mai hunny, please open to the door I called SPR to help I know you told me to leave it alone, but I'm scared for you and the twins." Yuuki yelled. My throat stopped throbbing and my eyes went back to their brown color. I opened to the door again Yuuki standing in the middle and Lin and Na- I mean Mr. Shibuya I'm not calling him Naru, he made the damned child I am wake up. "Mai, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." "It is okay Yuuki." I said smiling. I looked at Mr. Shibuya and Lin smiled a fake smile and said "Sorry for my rudeness please come in, I'll make you some tea please get comfortable." Letting them in.

Normal P.O.V

Mai's apartment was large sized and looked normal, couple holes in the walls from knife being lodged in there. Lin and Naru sat on the couch, while Mai was in the kitchen making tea. When she was done she came in setting tea in front of Lin and Naru she sat across from Naru and Lin. Naru took a drink of Mai's tea and smiled remembering her tea. Mai chuckled "Sooo…long time no see." No emotions in her eyes what so ever. Little after she said that two kids ran into the room one with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. They both look alike except the color of their hair and eyes. "OKA-SAN!" both boys yelled at the same time. Jumping on her lap laughing. "Akito, Aidou didn't I tell you to go to bed." Mai said her eyes filled with softness and love when looking at the kids. "A guy in our dreams told us to wake up and comfort you. He said you were in pain." The twins unaware of the people in the house. They turned their heads and then saw Naru and Lin. "Oka-san that man is the one who told us you were in pain." They said pointing to Naru. "So they have dreams like you too." Lin said. "Yeah." Mai said emotionlessly to the two men across from her. She looked at her kids "Akito, Aidou that wasn't Mr. Shibuya it was his twin brother who pasted away." "Mr. Shibuya and the guy in our dreams are twins like us?" The twins looked at Mai confused. "Yep, but I have to say you two are way more adorable then those two." Naru then glared at her. Mai just had a sly smirk on her face "Now if you don't mind can we get back to the case. John, Ms. Hara, Ms. Matsuzaki, and Monk will be here tomorrow." "And what if I say go home." Mai said holding now both sleeping twins in her arms. "Well now matter what you say we're staying." "What happened to 'if the client tells you to go home you go home.'" She said. "In your case I don't listen to you Mai have you forgotten that." Naru said smiling a real smile. "Ah, still a narassictic, pride-overloaded jerk I see." "Still a brat that likes to argue with me." Naru said looking at Mai giving her the now same emotionless smile. Lin just sighed 'this is going to be a long week.'


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first ff so, please R&R Disclaimer

Naru's P.O.V

She looks at us so emotionlessly, that's my job to look at people like that. Where is the bubbly loving Mai I knew 5 year ago? Oh yeah I was the reason probably made her like this, but she looks more pale and what is up with the marks on her neck. I looked at Mai holding her kids in her arms smiling at them. I wonder who the father is, I admit I'm jealous about who was with Mai. Suddenly a man with silver hair ran in, he looked about the same age as Mai, 22 year old. Mai looked back at the man. "Oh hey Zero." (Sry I just got done watching Vampire knight;P).

Normal P.O.V

Zero panting hard looking at Mai "Don't 'hey Zero' me Mai, I felt you acting up. You need to be more careful or you migh-" "Zero!" Mai yelled at him, Zero now realizing Naru and Lin. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice she had someone over." "I'll be right back, Zero can you help me with Akito and Aidou, I need to put them in their room." "Okay." Zero said walking over picking up the sleeping Akito walking behind Mai who had Aidou. When Mai and Zero walked back in the room they sat down across from Naru and Lin. "Zero this is Mr. Shibuya and Lin from SPR, Yuuki called them considering… my condition." Zero now glaring at Naru and Lin, well to be more specific Naru. "Mai would you like explaining what Zero meant when you were acting up and you might do something." Mai tensed up after hearing Naru. "It's nothing consering you Mr. Shibuya." Mai said. "Well if it related to the case then I would like to know." Mai looking up. "I told it is nothing and anyways if it did have something to do with the case and I didn't want to tell you, then you need to mind your own damn business." Mai's breathing started to get ragged, Zero grabbed Mai and dragged her out of the room. There was mumbling herd from behind the door and maybe even yelling all Lin could make out was '_Mai stop pushing yourself you _ _ _ need to _ _ _' 'I told you Zero I'm fine!' 'That's now you were showing in there!'_ Mai and Zero walked out of the room Mai in front Zero tagging behind her. "Sorry about that I was getting dizzy." Mai said. "The sleeping arrangements we have 3 guest rooms one you can put you base and if you need another room for sleeping you are free to use Akito and Aidou's room, they can sleep in my room until the investigation is over." Mai said coldly. "Fine" Naru said, and continued "We will be here at 10 a.m, is that ok." "That's fine." Naru and Lin got and left.

Mai's P.O.V

Once the door closed I sighed and turned to Zero. "You know we could have been in real trouble if you continued that sentence or if they herd you when you dragged me out of the room." "I know Mai, but you need to be more careful, I having felt you act up that bad in almost 5 years. You know you are supposed to call me when you get urges like that, especially when they are as bad as today. You're lucky I got here when I did who knows what would have happened." "Why does it matter the curse is taking its toll in a week anyways." "Mai!," Zero yelled. "What?! You know it is true too." Zero went up and hugged me, "Please don't give up hope maybe that SPR can figure something out." "Don't get your hopes up too high Zero." "I wish you didn't take the curse away from me or the twins you have to suffer because of us." Zero said frowning "Come on." I patted his head messing up his hair smiling "You are worry too much. I did it because I love you and the twins you have so much more to do in life." "And what about you! You have more to do in life too, What about the twins!? You need to live to watch them grow up and become good men like you wanted. You need to live to watch them get married and have kids! What about me you can't just leave me Mai, I still need you!" Zero yelled at me crying. "I lived my life, I got everything, kids a loving family, even though the family didn't last long I loved every moment of it. I had the love of my life. I have had everything I wanted in life." I said smiling. "But that love of your life didn't care, he pretty much left you for dead." Zero said to me, and sadly I can't deny it, he may have now known the consequences in my case, but at least I got to spend the little time I did with him. "Zero I promise you, that you will always be in my heart no matter happens to me okay." I hugged him and let him cry saying over and over 'Mai please don't go. Please don't leave me like everyone else did.'


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first ff so, please R&R Disclaimer

Normal P.O.V

It was 10 a.m. and as Naru said he and the gang were there. They all got to the door when they heard two little boys' laughing and running feet and then they heard a woman's laughing voice. Naru knocked on the door not caring about the noise. Moments later Mai opened the door with another emotionless smile. "Come in everyone!" she said still smiling. Everyone got inside and everyone saw two little boys running after each other. "Mai you have kids!" Monk and Ayako yelled. The boys stopped running and looked at the new people in the house. "Uncle John Aunt Masako!" the boys yelled Aidou jumping into John's arms and Akito into Masako's. "Hey you two, you're not giving your mother trouble are you." Masako asked, they both shook their heads. "How are you now days Mai." John asked. "Well I've been better that's for sure." She said smiling a real smile. Zero came out rubbing his eyes with only pajama pants on, only just waking up even after all the noise, Mai then slapped Zero in the head. "Put on some clothes." Mai said. "Fine." Then Zero walked out again. "Mai you have yourself a fine looking guy." Ayako said and then Ayako could feel a certain someone glaring at her. "Oh, Zero my and his relationship is a bit complicated, but nothing that you are thinking." "Yeah, because you won't go into more relationships, you just don't want to make them worry, trust me, we have been over this plenty of times." Zero said fully clothed now. "Um, Masako, John why did the kids can you their aunt and uncle?" Monk asked. "Oh we have known the kids since they were born, they just started calling us that after a little while." "WAIT YOU HAVE KNOWN WHERE MAI WAS ALL THESE 5 YEARS!" Ayako screamed. "yeah, sorry we didn't tell you mates. You should have seen Mai pleading us not to tell, so we made an agreement we can come see how she and the twins are doing whenever we wanted." John said. Zero grabbed Mai shoulder. "Mai I need to talk to you." He said Mai sighed "Fine make it quick I have to show them their rooms."

Mai's P.O.V

If Zero is dragging out of here for what I think then he is going to get hit, he know I hate when he makes me. He dragged me into my room. "Mai-"Zero started. "Zero if you dragged me in here for what I think you are dragging me in here for then you're wasting your time." I stated. "Mai please I'm worried and what happens if you lose control in front of everyone here?" "That won't happen." I said. "How do I know that, yesterday you freaked out TWICE! You were agreeing yesterday to do this." "That was because thing could have gotten worse if I didn't and I needed to and right now I don't need to." "What about when you need to and there are cameras everywhere." Zero exclaimed. "I'm not talking about this anymore I'm not doing it and that is final." I said going out of the room. Then I heard Aidou and Akito talking to John and Masako, I smiled 'it is good to know they get along with them.' I thought.

Normal P.O.V

"Uncle John everyone here looks like the people in the picture oka-san let us have." Aidou said. "That is because everyone here is from the picture." Masako said. I remembered the picture they were talking about, the picture of SPR when I still worked there. I always caught the twins looking at it and I didn't want it anymore and so I let them keep it, I don't know why they were so interested in that picture. "Aidou, Akito why do you like that picture so much?" John asked. "Because." Aidou began, "We get to see a time when oka-san was happy with someone else other than us and otou-san." Akito finished. "Otou-san you mean Zero?" Monk asked they nodded. "But he isn't our real otou-san, but he is the closest thing we have to it even if him and oka-san aren't together, he is always around to take care of us." Aidou said. "You two are really are smart." Said Ayako. "Oka-san said we get that from our real otou-san." Akito said. "Do you know who your father is?" Lin asked finally talking. "No, and we never want to know he was the one who oka-san like this and made her suffer. And yet she can still talk softly about and smile while talking about him." They both said clenching their fists. Mai finally walk in her hair covering her eyes. "Akito, Aidou you really need to stop hating your otou-san." She said raising her head having a soft look in her eye and a smile not an emotionless one a real one. "Why do you tell us not to hate him he hurt you." Akito said. Mai sighed kneeling down to the two boys a hand on their shoulder. "It's okay it is not his fault, he didn't know and this would end up happen to me no matter who it was. If it was Zero, John, or Masako who made me like this would you hate them?"Mai asked. The boy shook their heads, both now crying. "Anyways it is fine if you hate him right now, I hated him too when I first met him, but slowly I learned to love him." Mai said getting up messing up their hair. "Does that mean one day we will meet our real otou-san?" they both asked. "Yep," Mai said. "Oka-san can you tell us more about otou-san so we can stop hating him like you said." Aidou asked. "Maybe later oka-san needs to talk to our visitors." The boys nodded running out of the room, probably to where Zero was. "Okay does everyone know who is sleeping where?" Mai asked. "Yes. The two girls in one guest room. Monk and John in the other, Lin and I will sleep in the kid room." Mai started laughing. "And exactly what is so funny?" "Nothing, but I think Lin might a bit to big from one of those beds." "It will be fine Mai." Lin said. "Okay if you say so." "So Mai what exactly is this curse you have." Naru asked, immediately her whole aura and her eyes darkened. "You really want to know?" Mai asked


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first ff so, please R&R Disclaimer

Mai's P.O.V

I'm going have to tell them sooner or later. I was about ready to tell them everything, but Aidou and Akito ran out and said "Oka-san it is time for you to take tour lessons." They both said together. "Oh yeah, sorry I have to go drop Akito at piano lessons and Aidou at violin lessons." I said continuing "Zero could you tell them about the curse I know you know as much as I do about it." I said putting on my shoes. "Yeah okay I'll tell them." Zero said I looked at him "Just don't go too far with it Zero." I said now putting the twins' shoes on. "Yeah, yeah I got it." Zero said. "Sorry I have to leave real quick, you can get your information from Zero until I get back." I said to SPR. I went outside with the twins, took their hand and left.

Normal P.O.V (At Mai's)

Zero sighed before turning to SPR. 'Well where do you want me to start?" he asked Naru. "What is the curse?"Naru asked, Lin typing everything on his lap top. "The curse is 'you damned child, you are meant to be left alone, one day someone you love with all your heart and more will leave you alone, helpless when this happens the beast inside you will awaken, giving you 7 years to live when you time is up your heart will be mine.'" Zero said then continued. "When Mai had Akito and Aidou they had the curse in them too, probably because Mai curse awakened when they were conceived, Mai found a way take the curse off the curse off the twins then more to her curse was added. 'Taking the curse from twin now when I take your heart you will bring back a twin.' Mai was scared to death when her curse first started, but when she had the twins and the curse was added to, she calmed down and accepted the curse. She knows a lot of twins that have died so I honestly don't know who would be the twin the curse was talking about, but it seems like Mai knows who it is, so she doesn't care about dying know." He finished. Naru looked at the floor '_getting left behind by someone you love with all your heart and more._' Realization just hit Naru '_it's my fault, again I hurt her so much, I'm sorry Mai.'_

_Flashback _

_Mai ended up falling asleep at work, again Naru just let her sleep. It got late Lin had already one home and Naru was just about to leave, but Mai was still soundly asleep on the couch with her skirt riding up her leg, giving Naru a look at her underwear. Naru blushed looking away from Mai. Naru didn't deny that he had fallen for his clumsy assistant. Well he had to wake her, so he could go home. Right when Naru was about to wake her up she started stirring around then she stopped moving and mumbled something "Na…ru." With that she caused Naru to blush again. Pink still plastered on his face he shook Mai. "Mai wake up you have to go home, so do I." Naru said. Mai started to move a little her eyes started to flutter open. "Oh, Naru what time is it?" Mai asked. "Around 10 and I would like to be going home." Naru stated. Mai shot up from the couch. "Oh, crap I'm sorry Naru I didn't mean to fall asleep during work." Mai said. "It's fine, just don't do it again." "Okay." Mai said grabbing her stuff Naru behind her, Mai quickly turned around accidentally ran into Naru causing them to both fall over. Mai and Naru fell and when they did their lips landed on each other causing them to kiss. Mai and Naru now had a shade of pink on their cheeks. 'Why do I keep blushing I never blush' Naru asked himself. Mai quick moved "I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Mai was cut off by Naru pulling her back down and started kissing her passionately Mai was wide eyed for a second but quickly returned the kiss. (_okay I think we all know what happened after that, I'm not really going into detail with it;p)_ They both lay in each other's arms naked both panting. "I love you Naru." Mai said. Naru just realized what he did, he didn't regret it in the least, but with him being stupid and thought Mai was in love Gene not him. Naru quickly getting his clothes on, turning to Mai "You really think I would love someone as stupid as you."Naru lied. "What do you mean Naru?" Mai looked at him confused and sad. "I know you love my brother Gene, you just confusing me with him, I was just doing him a favor." Naru said looking at a teary eyed Mai, trying to hold back not to go over to her and say he was sorry that he didn't mean everything he just said, but he kept thinking she was in love with Gene not hi. He couldn't believe Mai would like him, he always yelled at her, being cold to her, and teasing her and Gene was in her dreams being nice to her. "Naru do you really think I do something like this with someone I didn't love." Mai said her voice shaking. "I don't care it's not like I love you, your idiot for believing that." Naru said walking toward the door "Lock the door when you leave Mai." He opened the door looking back at Mai one more time, she looked terrified, horrified even Naru closed the door and left SPR went home crying to himself for the first time since Gene died 'Why didn't I just tell her I loved her too, she looked so scared and he just left her all alone again, by herself, she been by herself since her parents died and now she had SPR and Naru and he just left her be alone again. She's probably crying. 'I'm sorry Mai, I'm sorry.' Naru cried._

FLASHBACK ENDS :D

Now Naru knows why Mai looked so scared, because she knew her countdown would begin. '_getting left behind by someone you love with all your heart and more' _Naru thought. '_She really did love me and not my brother and I didn't believe and I left her alone, pretty much to die. Mai."_

After all that Mai walked in, finally getting home, she looked at her with saddened eyes even Naru and Lin. "So Zero told you huh." Mai said


	6. Chapter 6

Swry I really haven't undated in forever. Im really really really really really really sorry for not updating quicker :'(

Mai's P.O.V

"Mai who are you reviving?" Lin asked

"Actually, there are two people that will come back to life and you'll just have to wait and see now wont you." I said

"Mai why didn't you ever tell us." Monk asked. I sighed,

"it's not your job to be worrying about that I didn't think it was important to tell you." I said coldly, _I don't want to make it harder on everyone when I die by being nice to them now. _ I thought. "Who is the one who made the curse start in you." Ayako asked.

I smirked with my hair covering my eyes I looked up and said "why don't you ask Mr. Shibuya I think he knows what happen, ne Mr. Shibuya." Everyone's eyes averted to Mr. Shibuya except Zero he was watching me.

"Naru what the hell is she talking about!" Monk and Ayako yelled.

"Never mind that Mai, since when and why do you have this curse?" Mr. Shibuya asked me. _Dodging the topic huh? _

"The curse happened the day I was born and why I have this curse-" I laughed "That I really don't have to answer." "Why won't you answer Mai?" Mr. Shibuya said.

"Because I don't have to tell you, its really none of your concern." I said

"I'm just gathering information to solve the case." He said

"And like I said you don't need to solve this case because I don't want you too, and there is nothing you can do so just go home before you get started all the way." I said. I said that because they didn't bring the equipment or their bags with them yet.

"I have no intention of doing that." He said.

"Of course you're not." I sighed "Whatever do what you want."

"Okay everyone go get your stuff and come back in 2 hours." Mr. Shibuya said. _So they're coming back at 1_ I thought . "Now let's go." Everyone got up and left.

"Hey Mai I'm going out for a bit, okay be careful." Zero said

"Shouldn't I be saying that." I said laughing, Zero smiled at me kissed me on the cheek and left. Well might as well use this time to my advantage. I went to my room to change.

Naru's P.O.V

I still can't stop thinking about Mai. It's all my fault this started, now her kids have to go out without their mother if I didn't solve the case in time. Wait, what did Zero say about the twins '_the twins had the curse too, because Mai's curse awakened when they were conceived.' _If that's the case wouldn't that mean, then realization hit me. '_their mine' _I thought. I had to talk to Mai about this, I told Lin I was leaving early to talk to Mai about something.

Normal P.O.V

Naru got to Mai house and found her door to be unlocked so he let himself in. He looked around a found Mai nowhere in sight, but then he heard a beautiful violin tune coming from down the hall. He walked down the hall toward the violin. There he found a door cracked open and looked in to see Mai with her now long hair in a pony tail and she was dressed in a dark purple sport bra and black leggings playing the violin while dancing (Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling you have to WATCH this and listen she is amazing ) Naru watched Mai in awe. She looked beautiful dancing and playing the violin, Naru never knew she had this talent. Then suddenly she stopped in a middle of a note and she collapsed "Mai!" Naru yelled. Naru ran in and saw Mai clutching her chest over where her heart where blood was coming out from and pool of blood surrounding her quickly Naru ran to her side as she was breathing heavily blood now coming out of her mouth. Naru saw a x mark over Mai's heart, he lift Mai up onto his lap she was still breathing heavily her eyes closed. Naru's eyes were full of worry he didn't know what happened it just, did. Mai eyes opened they looked clouded and she grabbed Naru's collar bringing him near her she pulled him down to where her head was against her head. Mai opened her mouth and her teeth grazed her neck "Mai, what are you-" Naru started, she was about to bite him went Mai realized what she was doing. She push Naru away knocking him on his back she got up wobbling toward the door. Naru quickly got up and went to Mai. "Mai stop moving you're going to make it worse," Naru commanded he reached out his hand to grab her. She smacked his hand away "I'm fine." She said still wobbling toward the door before she made it toward the door she fainted. Before she fainted she whispered something one thing and one thing only "Naru…."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for everyone who has stuck with my story :D it means a lot to me

Naru's P.O.V

'She called me Naru.' I thought quickly before running to her side to catch her. What is wrong with Mai and this curse of hers? I thought to myself and we still have another hour before everyone comes back. I took her and put bandages on her wound and put her into her bed. I watched Mai sleeping thinking about the night I corrupted her turning into what she is now honestly I don't know I asked and did what I did to Mai.

'_you where scare she would reject you in thinking you were your twin that you thought she loved'_ I thought to myself sulking. Suddenly I got really tired and I fell into a deep sleep with my head on Mai's bed.

_Dream _

_I saw Mai and Gene staying face to face in front of a sakara tree both with determined looks on their faces. Gene was the one who spoke first._

"_Mai why in the hell are you going through with this! You know how to destroy this curse and the woman running it why don't you just destroy everything and live!"Gene yelled._

"_Sorry Gene I can't do that since the day I was born I was never able to save anybody all I did was just sit and watch things happened. Also I don't really have a reason to live like the people I'm reviving do." Mai said softly._

"_What do you mean! What about Akito and Aidou that a reason to live." Gene said getting mad._

"_Maybe, but when about them it is better me not to be in their lives all my family that I've had, they have always suffered because of me I can let that happen to Akito and Aidou too."Mai said sadly._

"_But if you destroy the curse you shouldn't have it anymore and you wouldn't make anyone suffer." Gene said. Mai chuckled softly_

"_If only it was that simply Gene, If only it were that simply." Mai said smiling sadly before she left. Gene looked over to me, I say his name softly._

"_Please, Noll stop her." Gene said to me before I disappeared too waking up from my deep sleep._

_End of Dream_

Normal P.O.V

Naru sat up from Mai's bed and looked at Mai slowly waking up. She sat up slowly touching her forehead and sighing.

"You shouldn't get up yet." Naru said Surprising Mai she jumped at his voice then she looked at him.

"Yeesh you and your brother are going to be the death of me before these 6 days are even over." She said throwing the covers off her staying up and getting into a drawer by the bed pulling out some clothes.

"I said you shouldn't get up yet." Naru said to her.

"I'm fine." She said flatly looking at Naru with a bored expression. "Can you leave or turn around so I can change?"She said.

"What its nothing that I haven't seen before." Naru said sarcastically. Mai looked at him with a sly smirk.

"Actually my body isn't exactly the same as the last time you saw it." Mai said sarcastically and still with a sly smirk on her face. Naru knew what she was referring to, her breasts are bigger, she was taller, her hair was longer about to her mid back and was wavy, and her figure was sexy that would make any man fall in love. Mai started taking off her sports bra.

"What are you doing?!" Naru said eyes widened and cheeks had a little tint of pink on them quickly looking away.

"Well I need to get changed and you wouldn't turn around. So if you're so confident about seeing me change, whatever, but I knew if I started taking off my clothes you would look away." She said bored

"What made you so sure, what I didn't look away?" Naru questioned looking at Mai now she was in a lacey pink bra and matching underwear and the bandages Naru put on Mai where now gone and the wound was nowhere to be seen Naru wondered how it healed so quickly but he quickly shoved it passed in his head not knowing that would be a big help in the case. Naru still looking at Mai with wide eyes and blushing. Mai got mad a picked up a pillow a threw at Naru really hard knocking him off the chair he was sitting on. Once he got back up Mai was dressed in a white blouse and shorts that went to her mid thigh and she gave Naru deadly glare and a deadly aura surrounded her sending shivers down Naru's spine.

"You do that again and your dead." Her tone deadly "Got it" she said sharply.

"Like I would do that again." Naru said, Mai laughing

"That's not what the blush on your face is saying." Mai said looking at him slyly again. Naru just looked away. Mai went around the bed and walked toward the door, but Naru stopped her.

"Is it true you know how to break the curse." He said his hand on Mai's shoulder and his eyes full of worry. Mai yanked her shoulder away her back to Naru.

"Yeah, so what if I do, that's not going to stop me from going though with it."

"I won't let you I'll figure out this case before anything happens." He said. Then Mai looked back at him with saddened eyes

"Please, Naru don't get in my way." She finished and started to walk again, but Naru remembered why he came back early '_Akito and Aidou' _

"Wait Mai their mine aren't they, Akito and Aidou I mean."Naru said Mai looked back at him with a evil smirk on her face.

"No, from what I recall from 5 years ago you said you were doing Gene a favor by doing what you did, so in a weird way I guess you could call them Gene's." After Mai said this Naru's aura became deadly. He slammed it hand to barricade Mai

"Don't fuck with me Mai!" Naru said getting even more angry by the minute.

"Bout, what." She said innocently

"Akito and Aidou are mine right?" Naru asked again.

"So what if they are Mr. Shibuya?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"I would like to know if I have kids, Mai" Naru said also thinking 'because I would like to care for them and love them and watch them grow up with you Mai and we could all be a family' he thought not going to say out loud_._

"So what if 5 years ago I told you I was pregnant with your kids what would have done say 'okay thank you for telling I has kids' then just shrug me off again." Mai finish looking at Naru widened eyes

"Of course I wouldn't have don't that Mai I would want them in my life like any other parent." Naru said at the remark Mai's eyes got clouded _'like any other parent huh?' _Mai thought thinking about her parents she shook the thought out of her mind and got out of Naru's arm barricade. She looked back at him again with a real smile so sincere looking at him like Mai from 5 years ago.

"Thank you, for Akito and Aidou it means a lot." '_and myself too' _she said and thought. She walked out of the room and went to make tea before everyone else came back in 10 minutes. When she got to the kitchen she cried "thank you god if there really is one he accepts his kids." She finished crying at sighed in relief "well let's get these 6 days finished and over with" she said carrying a tray of tea to everyone in the living room other than Zero and the twins, everyone from SPR was there. Zero picks up Aidou and Akito while Mai drops them off so they wont be back for probably another hour or so. So that just left Mai and SPR to talk for an hour alone _'oh boy' _Mai thought


End file.
